Drilling and production installations have been constructed in offshore locations that use wells to retrieve hydrocarbons from geological formations under the ocean floor. These installations utilize computer systems to control equipment that is used in retrieving the hydrocarbons, including downhole drilling equipment and surface pumps for example.
Logging tools are deployed into the wells to send information about the subsurface geological formations and hydrocarbon data to a computer system on the surface. In recent years, computer systems have been developed to remotely monitor the operation of the logging tools. However, the computer systems do not allow an engineer at a remote location, such as an onshore location, to remotely control the operation of the logging tools and the hoist equipment. Thus, the engineer must be physically present at the drilling or production installation to control operation of the logging tools and the hoist equipment.
The inventor herein has recognized that it would be beneficial to have a system that allows an engineer at a remote location to remotely control both a logging tool and the hoist equipment related thereto at a drilling or production installation.